Visto uno, vistos todos
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Eso es lo que Gilbert le dijo a Antonio con respecto a los fontaneros... ¿Conseguirá averiguar el español si eso es cierto?


Para leer esto y encontrarle cierto sentido al final estaría bien haber visto antes un vídeo de Cruz y Raya (el de la canción de Fontanero, fontanero~~) Link: www . youtube . com/watch?v=4CQf_V8dWhQ

Si no lo conoces y pasas de verlo (cosa que, por otra parte, entiendo), puedes leer el oneshot igualmente. Eso sí, no es lo mismo. Pero puedes darle alas a tu imaginación~

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, lo ideal es ver el vídeo en el mismo momento en que Antonio lo ve.

Me pregunto... Por qué no puedo evitar relacionar a Rusia con "fontaneros conocidos".

... La estoy fastidiando, ¿no?

Para evitar este alud de potenciales spoilers que sale de este teclado demoníaco, acabo aquí esta A/N.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Había vuelto de su viaje de vacaciones hacía ya algo más de un mes pero Antonio todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con uno de sus mejores amigos, un chico albino de nacionalidad indefinida (o, tal vez, incomprendida) ya que él afirmaba ser de un país que se disolvió hacía ya décadas e incluso su documento de identidad se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria.<p>

Decidió intentar llamar a su amigo, aunque dudaba que tuviera éxito. Llevaba todo el mes intentándolo pero era por todos sabido que Gilbert tenía la mala costumbre de apagar o silenciar su teléfono antes de dormir para que el ruido de llamadas o mensajes indeseados no le despertaran. No volvía a encenderlo hasta que lo necesitaba para enviar algún mensaje o hacer alguna llamada. Eso si no lo dejaba tirado en algún rincón de la espesa jungla a la cual llamaba "habitación". Su hermano no tenía acceso a ella para limpiarla y llevaba años quejándose del ecosistema que se iba a crear allí el día más inesperado.

La llamada dio tono, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Después de unos segundos, Antonio oyó la voz con acento alemán de su amigo:

-¡Antonio, mal amigo! Llevas más de un mes sin llamar-se quejó.

-Gilbert, llevas más de un mes sin encender el teléfono- replicó.

-Tsk... Detalles, detalles. ¿Llamabas para algo?

Si Antonio hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, hubiera contestado algo parecido a "Para ver si alguna criatura mítica había nacido recientemente en tu leonera y te había devorado ferozmente, ¿tú qué crees?", pero él era un joven muy paciente y tenía experiencia a la hora de tratar con niños. O con adultos y adolescentes que actuaban como niños.

-Sólo quería saber como te iba-respondió el español.

-¡Increíble! Si supieras todo lo que ha pasado... Bueno, mejor te lo cuento y no te dejo con las ganas...

A pesar de que Antonio no tenía un especial interés en las tonterías (porque no podían llamarse de otra forma) que Gilbert le contaba, dejó que siguiera hablando durante una buena hora. Una vez el alemán de descendencia prusiana acabó de contarle la anécdota de cómo quemó la cocina al echarle cerveza a un fuego en un vano intento de apagarlo, le preguntó al español qué tal le había ido a él.

-Genial, he conocido a alguien. Su nombre es Iván y tengo que presentártelo algún día. Trabaja de fontanero no muy lejos de donde vivo-anunció emocionado.

-Ah... No me interesa- dijo con voz de aburrimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pero si todavía no te he dicho cómo es...-se extrañó Antonio.

-Todos los fontaneros son iguales. Todos. Sin excepción. Visto uno, vistos todos-opinó Gilbert.

-No creo que...-empezó a decir el español antes de que su amigo le interrumpiera.

-¿A cuántos fontaneros conoces?

-Solo a Iván...-admitió.

-¿Ves? Si conocieras a más, me entenderías. Mira, tengo que colgar. Mi hermano requiere mi increíble presencia en la cocina; espero que no sea para limpiar o cocinar, porque la lleva clara. ¡Adiós!-dijo y colgó, sin dar tiempo al otro a despedirse.

Unas horas después, las palabras de Gilbert todavía daban vueltas por la mente de Antonio. ¿Era cierto eso de que "visto uno, vistos todos"? Antonio prefería pensar que era la forma que tenía su amigo de decirle sutilmente que no tenía ningún interés en conocer a su novio ruso. Pero, por otro lado, Gilbert nunca fue dado a las sutilezas...

Con todo esto en mente, Antonio decidió que sólo quedaba una opción: comprobar si la teoría de su amigo era cierta. En cualquier otro momento de la historia cualquiera hubiera tomado la obvia decisión de llamar a un fontanero para que hiciera una revisión de la instalación de su casa; en pleno siglo XXI solo necesitaba encender el ordenador y entrar en alguna página de vídeos. Eso fue precisamente lo que Antonio hizo. Una vez ya estaba en la página, tecleó "Fontanero" en la barra de búsqueda y pinchó en un vídeo de aspecto antiguo que llamó su atención.

Unos minutos después, Antonio no tenía palabras para lo que había visto. ¿En qué se parecía su Iván a ese señor que hablaba cantando? Frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando encontrarles algún parecido. El señor del vídeo no era muy alto y su pelo era negro, al contrario que Iván, que destacaba por su alta estatura y su cabello rubio. El fontanero del vídeo cantaba usando gran variedad de notas altas; Iván se decantaba por una pequeña selección de notas más graves (Kolkolkolkolkol...) Tras meditarlo detenidamente, Antonio llegó a la conclusión de que Gilbert se equivocaba.

De todas formas, para quedarse más tranquilo, decidió preguntar al propio Iván sobre el asunto. Parecía que él ya conocía el vídeo, porque cuando Antonio se lo comentó, echó a reír.

-Lo único que tenemos en común es la parte del final. La decir el precio y tener que esquivar pisotones, ¡da! O sartenazos-bromeó el rubio, probablemente pensando en la vecina húngara cuyo pasatiempo favorito era amenazar a Gilbert con su sartén cuando éste venía a visitar al español.

Y de esa forma Antonio descubrió que todos los fontaneros (incluído su novio) tenían algo en común. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que él entendió...

* * *

><p>Ehh... He llegado a una solución temporal con mi problema de confianza. Si publico mis cosas o no ahora es cosa del azar (y, en cierta parte, de los reviews, si es una historia multichapter) :D Hoy el azar quiso que publicara esto... Espero no arrepentirme. Es una gran tontería de one-shot... Pero me vino la imagen y no me dejó en paz hasta que lo escribí. Leída no es lo mismo... Pero bueno...<p>

Ne~ Nadie se imagina a Russia cantando como el de Cruz Y Raya y esquivando sartenazos de Hungary? :3

Review? Please~


End file.
